1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Telescoping Handle Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Telescoping Handle With Multiple Attachment Ends for providing a multi-purpose cleaning tool with interchangeable cleaning attachments and a telescopic handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Telescoping Handle Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Telescoping Handle Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Telescoping Handle Devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,484; U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,351; U.S. Design Pat. No. 354,554; U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,157; U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,673; U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,057; U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,186; U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,405; U.S. Design Pat. No. 283,176; U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,880; U.S. Design Pat. No. 321,793; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,346.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Telescoping Handle With Multiple Attachment Ends. The inventive device includes an elongated tube, an elongated rod slidably positioned within the elongated tube, and a plurality of cleaning attachments for selectively being attached to end of the elongated rod opposite of the elongated tube.
In these respects, the Telescoping Handle With Multiple Attachment Ends according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a multi-purpose cleaning tool with interchangeable cleaning attachments and a telescopic handle.